Here I am
by Nevermore97
Summary: When I left I had no intentions of coming back...yet here I am... standing in front of him I can't think of any other place I would rather be. Raph X OC
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW! Hello, so iv decided to take up writing again. It brings me happiness and to be honest I need a little happiness in my life. I'm currently working on this story and a few others so BE PACIENT ! I am only human. With Love ~ Kat. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Run...jump...run...jump over random trashcan... _

I kept repeating the mantra inside my head trying not to lose focus. Why you may ask would I not want to lose focus? Well I currently have a bunch of very pissed off Purple Dragons up my ass at the moment. Thats why.

" Alright boys .. lets see how well the little brat fights, shall we?" One of the taller dragons said to his goons as he backed me into a corner in the alley. He was tall. Maybe 6'6? Black hair piercings huge muscles that would give the terminator a run for his money, and a whole lotta ugly. I can take him.

"Bring it on dumbass! Wanna show all your boys what a man you are?! Well I got news for you , you'll never be the man your mother is!" I yelled at him . Now normally I wouldnt result to insulting a mans mother , but this prick had gotten on my last freaking nerve.

" Get the bitch!" He yelled.

He didnt have to tell them twice, all at once they came after me. Looking back and forth I saw that there were no other ways out and seeing as to I decided to wear my wedge skate shoes on this fine evening there would be no climbing up the fire escape. So the only option was to stay. And fight.

Fighting had always been something I excelled at. I loved it to be honest, me and my friend Sam used to train at the Dojo down on Princeton in Brooklyn(AN made it up so dont bother looking!) I loved the technique and grace that came with Martial Arts, however I had to quit because of some things.

I managed to block the first guy. He took a swing and I easily flipped him over my head and grabbed a metal pipe laying around and bashed him over the head with it. _Goood one down..only about 20 to go. _I easily managed to take down most of the guys with only my trusty metal pipe. I went over to the leader who was now a bloody mess lying on the cold cement. When he saw me coming he started backing up...well crawling away to be more exact.

" Noonon...no..nooo please ! I'll do anything!" he started rambling my eyes had turned cold a long time ago. I bend down inches from his bloody face. I see the damage my 5'4 stature has done to him. A bloody nose, no doubt broken, a foot that is no doubt dislocated, his ear is bent at an odd angle...which I took as a personal victory to find out that , that could acually happen and bruises and other cuts littered his now broken body,

I then proceeded to pick him up by his shirt collar and slam him against the nearest wall.

"Emph!" He grunted as his back rammed against the brick of the allyway

" Where. Is . Hun." I seethed, every word dripping more venom than the last. "Where is he!" I yelled.

When all I recieved was wimpering I proceeded to throw him to the ground.

Little did he know , that I was packing heat. I whipped out the gun and his eyes got wide...well as wide as they could when they were so swollen from my previous beating. Now I don't normally kill with guns, in fact I find them quite useless in some cases. I prefer to kill in close quarter combat. Or with any of my other weapons. No I was not going to kill the poor son of a bitch. Just scare him enough to make him piss..a little.

His eyes widened even more as I pulled back the thingy( you know the thing on the back of a revolver you press down , ugh the name escapes me"

" Okay! Okay! I'll tell you !" He yelled as he attempted to prop himself up into a seated position

"Now." I seethed my gun never waivoring from it's target

" He's taken over the warehouse over between 6th and 23, I don't know what he's planning I promise! I'm just the messenger!" He started babbling like a fool

" You tell him that ( havnt chosen a name yet) is back. And she's ready for war." I said as I began to back away.

" Yee..ess.. mam" He said shakely " I'll telll him right away mam" He said

" Oh .. and I don't wanna see you around my side of town again. Capishe?" I said with a sinister smile

" Capishe" he said gulping

" Have a lovely evening" I said with a smile

I toook off down the alley out onto the main side walk , I turned left I'm sure that he's sent scouters to follow me which would mean that I'd have to loop around and double back a few times to be sure I lost them before I made it back to my apartment.

_Ugh.. When will this day be over?_

I never thought I would be back in New York ever again. It's been almost 5 years. You see before I left , I had met the guys when I was around 12. I'm 22 now and I left New York when I was 17 . Now these arn't your normal guys. These were my guys.. and they just happened to be big, green , walking, talking, huminoid turtles. But they were mine none the less.

Theres Donetello, or Donny as he likes to be called. He's your know-it-all. He could always help me when it came to anything that had to do with school work. I even tried paying him to do it a few times... lets just say that didnt go over very well with splinter. His favorite color is purple, and he wears a simple purple bandana around his eyes to keep his " identity" a secret, because who's not going to recognize a giant talking turtle right?

Then there was Leonardo, or Leo , he was the rock of the group. He's the foundation that holds them all together, a natural born leader. He's completly and utterly dedicated to his ninjitsu. His loyalty for his team runs deep in his veins, he knows just what needs to be done and when it needs to be done. He's truly an amazing leader. Though we didnt get along that well when we met, mostly because I'm the only human that have ever been in contact with the turtles besides April and Casey, however he quickly accepted me once he saw that little 5'3 muah was not intending them any harm.

Michelangeo is a turtle of many colors.. always the jokester forever the baby, he's the youngest of the 4 and he certinly lives up to the title. The guy practlically lives for pizza, oh and xbox too. Who could forget when he became the battle nexus champion too... we all heard about it for a week straight... it's safe to say my migrane meds came in handy that week.

And last but certinly not least is Raphael. Raph as he likes to be called , he's really something else...he's the gy that haas this hard outer shell ya know? The guy that silently broods , the one with all the walls around him, so nothing can get to him.. but then if you break those walls down .. you see light.. and pureness. He may be a hothead and a sarcastic lug, but he's got goodness in his soul. His hazel eyes are filled with demons .. but then again arnt all of ours? Man I miss him..

_Bout danm time_ I thought as I saw my apartment up ahead, I was beyond tired. Iv only been in New York for a few days so my apartments still not totally unpacked yet, I made my way to the elivator and pressed the number 8 , did I mencion that the elivator was out when I got here the first day? Yea. Lets just say the neighbors know a few new cuss words after me having to drag my shit up 8 flights of stairs.

I made my way down the hall to my apartment , stuck the key in and kicked the door open with my foot, I was met by complete and utter darkness. The Usual.

I quickly turned on the lamp on the side table in my living room , to the left of the door was the living room, I only had my leather black couch there, and a side table with a lamp and a small glass coffee table, to my right was the dining room with my tables and chairs set up with a small chandiler hanging above it all, right across was my favorive place in the entire house , my little window seat that connected to the fire escape. To the left down the hall was my bedroom which had abolutly no furniture in it and my bathroom.

_Guess I'm going furniture shopping tomorrow_ I thought .I made my way to a stack of boxes by my window, I opened the one that said Clothes and dug around until I found my black yoga pants and a grey hang off the shoulder top and made my way to the bathroom and quickly changed.

I went to the couch in the living room and layed down and closed my eyes in an attempt to go to sleep, when it all came crashing down.

"**_I'm acually back"_**

* * *

**SOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I wasnt quite sure about the ending, anyway i'm hoping to update more since thanksgiving break is coming up soooooo REVIEWWWWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo dear fanfictioners ! Finally it's time for ..wait for it... THANKSGIVING BREAK! A whole entire week away from all the morons I have the privledge of going to school with every day :D I'm pumped! **

**Anyway I havnt' had any reviews which is kind of bumming me out to be honest so please pleaseee with cherrys on top review?! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

~2 weeks later

I gasped as I woke up to the phone ringing, I rolled over on my queen size bed with a very unlady like groan I might add and saw the clock read 7:12

"_Wonderful the one night I acually get sleep the bloody phone rings" _ speaking of , I leaned across the bed streatching as far as I could to reach my phone on the bedside table.

_"_Who the hell is waking me at this ungoddly hour" I groan into the phone while rubbing my eyes.

"Well hello to you too grumpy pants!" a female voice replied on the other end, I recognized it as Sam my life long best friend 5 ever.

Yes I just said 5 ever. Deal with it.

Sam and I met when we were in the 3rd grade. Same typical story , She gets picked on by the big tough bully on the playground and I swoop in and shove my light up sneakers up his very large behind. Lets just say we've been inseperable since.

" Couldnt this have waited until a decent hour when I'm not trying to sleep, Like 4 in the afternoon" I complain as I swing my legs over the side of the bed and hunt for my black fuzzy slippers.

" No it absolutly couldnt! Guess what super awesome blonde got a premotion?!" She yelled into the phone

After momentary hearing loss I hesitantly put my ear back to the phone "Sammy! Thats wonderful news!" I smile as I make my way to my kitchen for my daily morning tea.

" Thats not even the best part ! Guess where I'm being asked to move to" She says all giddy

" Where?" I ask

" New..York!" she says, we both jump and start making that girly noise when girls get excited

" Oh my god! When do you leave?!" I asked extatic

" I'll probly be there in 2 weeks tops, I still have to make arrangements and get packed all the way then I'm off to the big apple!" She says

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am that your coming! Maybe we can stop by the old dojo and see if it's still open?" I say

"Oh! speaking of have you told the guys that your back in town yet?" She asked After a momentary pause I responded with a sigh

"... No.. I havn't , It's been years Sammy , They don't even know what all has happened and frankly I don't know if I'm able to tell them. If they know I went into that alone they would have my head. I don't want them to know how crazy I got back then. It's in the past and thats exactly where I want to leave it."

" Alex , these people are your family, they deserve to know whats going on, and you've gotten your act together too, your back to the old Alex , I spoke to Donetello the other day and he said that they still talk about you, and it really hit them hard when you left without a trace, Raph especially.." She said trailing off.

I felt bad decieving Sammy, she's always been there for me even when I wouldnt let her. But the truth is I'm still out for revenge. I went away all those years ago to find a killer. My family was murdered a few nights before I decided to leave. I just happened to be out of the apartment at the time. The police said it was a "freak" occurence. A "robbery gone wrong" . Said that my parents and little brother were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I knew better. This wasnt a freak occurence... and I set out to prove it.

" I know Sammy" I said very curtley

" Iv been meaning to call them, I just havnt had the time to , what with moving back and all" I said with a sigh

"Well I'm sure they would all love to see you, I know Raph has taken you being gone quite hard.." She said quietly

" I know Sammy , just give me time.. thats all I need." I said while taking a sip of my tea.

" Alright , well I better get going I still have to call my parents and tell them the news!" She said excitedly

" I'll see you when you get here! You better get an apartment close too! Love you!" I said while heading to my room to get ready.

" Ill see if I can work my magic! Love you too girl! and with that she hung up the phone, I reached over and put the cordless phone back in the reciever and headed to my closet.

I was planning on heading down to my old shop to meet April and see if I could persuade her to let me have some kind of work there. I met April when I met the guys her and Sam were easily the closest thing to sisters that iv ever had. Which means what I was about to do was probly one of the toughest things that iv ever had to do.

I picked out my outfit skinny jeans with a simple long sleeve black sweater and my winter boots. I went to the bathroom and quickly put on some simple makeup and fan the straigtener through my hair and grabbed my coat and took off out the door with only one thought on my mind.

_This is going to be the fight of my life._

* * *

**Holy crap. This took alottt longer then I had originally planned. Wow. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy I'm really trying here I know it could be better but I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment so bare with me. Anyways please review and I promise! to update soon. Much love ~**


	3. Chapter 3

The chilly November air nipped at my neck and hair as I briskly walked down 23rd street. I didn't realize how much I missed New York until I actually came back. The busy streets, the lights, the smells..some good some..not so good. This place was my home for so long it's hard to believe I would actually willingly leave it.

I turned the corner and stopped.

There it was. The 2nd Time Around store stood just feet away from me. It's bright yellow neon sign shining in all it's glory. The front windows were full of different antiques and knick knacks that were one of a kind. I took a deep breath and walked through the front door hearing a chime from the bell above as I entered.

"Hello welcome to 2nd Time Around, let me know if I can help you find anything!" shouted the red head who was currently standing on one of the sliding ladders they use in really old libraries. She had her back to me so she couldnt see me. I walked up and leaned against the shelf behind her crossing my legs.

"Actually I'm looking for an old friend of mine, her names April O'neil.. maybe you've heard of her." I spoke calmly although I was anything but.

She had began to climb down the rickity old ladder and once she reached the bottom at the menchion of her name the red head swiftly turned around.

" Oh my.. Alex?.. what?" It was official April O'neal the one who has always had some sort of comment on everything had absolutly no idea what to say to me right then and there.

" Hi April, long time no see?" I said with a guilty smile. I was startled when I heard a high pitched scream come from her and was suddenly engulfed in what I would consider to be a bear hug.

" Alex! Oh my God! Where have you been?! What are you doing here?! Did you dye your hair?! " She practically yelled into my ear

" April..can't ...breathe..slowly..dieing.." I managed to squeeze out.

" Oh! Oh! Sorry! Sorry! It's just I'v missed you so much, I havn't seen you in years Alex!" She relucatantly let her death grip on me go and stepped back.

"I know and .. I'm Sorry." I said " I shouldn't have left I know this now , please forgive me April, please" I begged her

She looked completly taken aback when I said this. " Ofcourse I forgive you silly! How could I not! Your here, you're really here" She said almost to her self as though she didn't believe her own eyes.

" Look at you! You look so different!" She said tears gleaming in her eyes.

It was a fact that I wasn't going to argue with. I did look different.. much much different. Gone was my baby fat that I posessed when I was a teen , instead replaced with a slightly muscular build. I stood at a 5'3 stature and my blonde locks were now long and dark brown. I had always had crystal blue eyes , but now they sparkled brighter somehow. Gone was my teenage blemish prone skin now a toned olive color. My style also changed over my years away from the city, I once used to wear hoodies and baggy jeans and my hair in a ponytail, I stand here now in dark skinny jeans, combat boots , a dark red vneck and my grey/jean hooded jacket.

It was safe to say I had changed.

Alot.

" I know, I can't tell you how happy I am to be back, I didn't realize how much I missed New York, I never thought I would miss the smell of hobo's and sewer" I said with a small smile.

" Speaking of sewer, have you been down there yet?" She asked as she walked over to the door and flipped the sign to closed. I followed her up to her apartment. It hadn't changed at all since the last time I was here. The walls were a different color though. (think 2007 movie)

"No , I havn't it's not like I can randomly drop in ? I mean what am I supposed to say April? Hey hows it been sorry for dissapearing for 5 years how's it been?" I said exasperated. I took a seat on her couch suprised to see the guy's hadnt completly totaled it by now.

"No not exactly." She sighed, "But you can't expect them not to find out? I mean Sammy called and told me and the guys about how she's moving to the Big Apple and you know how she is about keeping stuff from Leo" She said as she put a tea pot on the stove and walked over to the couch across from mine.

" I know trust me. I'm planning on telling them but I'm trying to be careful about this. I don't know how they will all react" I said grabbing a pillow and hugging it to my chest while sitting indian style.

"Well Mikey will be absolutly thrilled beyond a doubt. He's had no one to play video games with in so long I think he'll over look the fact that you left without a trace." I winced when she said that last bit.

" What about the others? How are they?" I asked not knowing whether I was prepared to hear this or not.

"Donnie's been busy alot lately. Mikey has seemed to break almost all the kitchen appliances... repeatedly over the past few months and he's been the only one to fix them" She said with a laugh.

"Didn't Mikey already do that?" I laughed.

"Yea he hasn't exactly broken out of that habit yet." She laughed and got up when the pot started to whistle.

"Tea?" She asked

"Yea , 3 sugars please!" I yelled over.

"What about Leo? What's old Fearless been up to lately?" I asked as she busyed herself making our tea.

"Well, I don't know how well you've kept up with Sammy but after you left they kind of had a fling." She said with a laugh

"A Fling? Leonardo? The same Leo who has a pole as long as the Nile shoved up his ass?" I asked as she made her way over and handed me my tea and took her seat again.

"The very same! Apparently our little Sammy and him really hit it off, everytime she comes to visit she normally stays down there..In Leo's room" She said with a sly grin.

" Are you sure were talking about the same Leonardo Hamato? and not his cooler more easy going twin?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yepp! They've been like that for about two years now, I'm suprised she didn't tell you? her brow furrowed when she said this.

"Well I havn't been in contact with her that long anyway, I only recently in the past two months tracked her down, I never even thought I would talk to you guys again."

"I'm glad you decided to come back Alex... It hasn't been the same since you left.. especially with Raph." She said carfully looking at me.

" Yea , I'v kind of avoided all things Raph related.." I said with a small laugh " ... How did he take it?..."

"... Wellll" She started off slowly and nervously laughed. " That morning was not one of the best the Hamato house hold has ever woken up to" She sighed

" I had gone down there to make breakfast for you guys and see Donnie that morning and to see if you wanted to go shopping or something. It was kind of a shock at first...Mikey thought it was all a joke so he started calling your name and looking in all the closets. Donnie thought you had just gone for a run and forgot to leave a note, but when they went to your room all of your clothes were gone all your living essentials were gone along with your suitcase. It looked like you had just picked up and left. Leo I think knew all along what happened. I think he understood somehow after his little trip to Central America." She took a sip of her tea and continued.

" But Raph... oh boy I'v never seen him that way before Alex. He was distroyed. He was yelling about how the purple dragons must have come and taken you while they were asleep or how Shredder must have finally resurfaced. He didn't want to believe you left him..You broke him Alex.." She stared at me intently studying my facial expression no doubt.

" I left for a reason April." I said looking down shaking my head. What did she know? She had no idea what was going on in my life at the time. In all fairness though she knew what I alowed her to. Which was nothing. So it all comes back to me.

" And what reason is that Alex?! You left us !" She was getting upset now, I watched her as she got up and started pacing the room.

" You could have at least called! Instead you left us in the dark just like always! Alex nothing has been the same since you dissapeared , The guys havn't been the same! We didn't know what had happened! Poor Raph has been driving himself mad looking for you! Everytime they go on patrol and see a girl who resembles you the guys have to hold him back from dashing in the middle of the street or into a shop because he's always certain it's you!" She yelled at me her face was now tear streaken.

"...We thought you were dead..." She waited and looked to me for a response.

"When I said I left for a reason April ... I meant it" I said staring straight at her.

" And what reason is that Alex?" She asks frustraited and running a hand through her hair.

" Revenge."

* * *

**I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I actually think I'm going to continue writing this story and not leave it in the dust! Please review , it always gives me motivation whenever I read the reviews I get good and bad but I'v only gotten one so far on this story so please please review. **

**Also I think I said in one of the first chapters that Sam was the only one Alex kept in contact with but I'm changing it so she hasn't kept in contact with anyone. Basically Alex has only been talking to Sam for about two or three months now. **

**Again please review , I love hearing what you all think of the story. I also respond to PM's too. Goodbye for now. **

**~Kat. **


End file.
